Marie Rose
|japanese_name= マリー・ローズ (Marī Rōzu) |image1= File:c01_img.png |caption1= Marie Rose in Dead or Alive Xtreme 3 |title2= Playable Character |full_name= Marie Rose |also_known_as= Wicked Lil' Servant |first_appearance= Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate Arcade (2013) |martial_art= Systema |place_of_birth= Sweden |nationality= Swedish |date_of_birth= June 6 |age= 18 |status= Alive |blood_type= Type AB |personal_alignment= Good |species= Human |gender= Female (♀) |height= 147 cm (4' 10") |weight= 39 kg (86 lbs.) |measurements= B74 W56 H78 cm (B29" W22" H30") |eye_color= Dark blue |hair_color= Light blonde |occupations= Servant for Helena Douglas |hobbies= Sewing and watching horror movies |food_and_drink= Prinsesstårta |color= Navy bluehttps://www.gamecity.ne.jp/doax3/chara_01.html |friends= Honoka Helena Douglas Eliot |japanese= Mai Aizawa |english= Christine Marie Cabanos }} Marie Rose is the servant of Helena Douglas, who debuted in the 2013 title, Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate Arcade. Character Appearance :See also: Marie Rose's costumes Marie Rose is the shortest female fighter in the Dead or Alive series, standing at only 147 cm (4' 10"), with a small frame. She has blonde, bottom-length hair that's held up in twin-pigtails(Her hair is possibly much longer due to the fact that she seems to twirl up the base of her twintails) with black ribbons and has dark blue eyes. She is able to wear her hair down in Dead or Alive Xtreme 3 and a few outfits in Last Round, but like Kasumi her hair is drastically shorter; it comes down to about mid back level and is somewhat thin. She appears very childlike, and looks younger than her actual age. Her initial design is inspired by Gothic Lolita Fashion, displayed by her default costume which is a modified strapless maid dress, with arm sleeves. Her other alternate outfits are quite modest, with a lot of Gothic Lolita implements; platform heeled shoes, black nail polish, Gothic arm accessories, and frequent use of the colors black and white are recurring elements in her additional outfits. Her ribbons are also always black, with the choice of pointed or tied ribbons, or a black and white bonnet. While her revealing outfits are sexualized significantly (like the other female fighters' costumes), her outfits are mostly skirts, and aside from her bloomers in her signature Gothic Lolita dress, her underwear are basically the same as the other girls. With the exception of her Hot Summer swimwear, the swimsuits she gains in Dead or Alive 5 Last Round are generally one-piece suits, including a sukumizu. Marie Rose possesses the smallest bust out of all the female characters in the series, a direct contrast to her friend and rival Honoka who possesses the largest bust, which was even the subject of a pun in their Japanese tag team intro. Personality From what little has been shown, she seems to be a very energetic, cheerful, gentle, teenage girl, and spoiled which given her youth, fits well but she is shown to be fearless and gutsy. She acts very childish, sometimes she acts like a drama queen, and doesn't seem to take losing lightly; she appears to be crying on the ground like a little girl when she loses a match, but if watched long enough, she lifts her face out of her hands smiling briefly, before resuming her apparent fake crying. Judging by this, she seems quite aware of her cute appearance, and shows it through her win poses and taunts. As seen in her console release trailer, she states "Bigger isn't always better, you know", showing that she doesn't care too much about her lack of physical body development in comparison to the other females. Despite this, however, she is implied to be jealous of Honoka for her large assets, although she could've just been angry and annoyed due to possibly taking Honoka's request the wrong way, while the western translation for just simply a practice round makes it seem like jealousy. Etymology Marie is French in origin, and is the french version of "Mary", whose meaning and origin are unclear. Rose is the name of a flower which comes in a variety of colors, each color having a different meaning. Relationship Helena Douglas Marie Rose seems to be respectful to Helena, referring to her as "my lady" in their tag team alliance when Marie Rose calls her. In Dead or Alive 5 Last Round, their friendly relationship is made quite clear, as they are both seen giving a curtsy to their opponents in their tag introduction, and upon winning, proceeds to beam up at Helena where Helena will mention that it's almost time for coffee. It is hinted in her character title that she is one of Helena's servants. Eliot While their exact relationship is to be revealed, in Dead or Alive 5 Last Round the trailer shows her and Eliot performing a tag intro together. The only common interest that they have so far is a shared fondness for milk. Apparently, unknown to Eliot, Marie Rose's interest in milk was because of some common reason. Eliot and Marie Rose seem to have a good relation. Honoka It isn't entirely clear yet but Last Round newcomer Honoka appears to share a connection with Marie Rose. The two appear as designated partners in Honoka's trailer and have a unique victory animation together where Honoka proceeded to mimic Marie Rose's trademark pose. On a darker note, Marie Rose is possibly jealous of Honoka's assets, which is the reason why Marie has a keen interest in milk. Honoka's pun about asset jokes is only available in Japanese version of Last Round. The jealousy may not actually be true, since Marie Rose likely just took Honoka's pun the wrong way, while the western translation where she simply asks for a practice round makes it seem like jealousy. Nyotengu It's not clear what her and Nyotengu's views are on each other, but they do share a Tag Throw. Perhaps due to her experience on watching horror movies, real life and movie does not matters to her anyway, implied that she did believes super natural does exist in real life as well. Gameplay :See also: Marie Rose's command lists Marie Rose is a relatively easy character to use, and has a defensive and technical fighting style. She is a hold specialist on par with Leifang, with expert holds and several special moves to go along with her regular holds that enable her to counter any type of strike. Her "Rondo" special move parries high and mid-punches, similar to Leifang's Unshu ''and can be entered from various combos. Likewise, her "Minuet" special move evades low strikes. She can also do a forward roll ("Flower Wheel") from which she can deliver strikers or offensive holds, or evade high attacks. She has very good combo potential, juggling the opponent with relative ease, even heavier set characters like Bass. Unfortunately, she does little damage, and her fairly weak throws leave much to be desired. She can also be juggled higher and longer be cause of her tiny stature. She can start very long combos, but she isn't very fast, and due to her somewhat slow kicks and single strikes, a faster opponent can quickly intercept her blows and interrupt her. She's also a perfect target to perform holds on, as her slower moves are easily predictable. Stats Appearances ''Dead or Alive series *''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate Arcade'' (playable, 2013) *''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate'' (playable DLC, 2014) *''Dead or Alive 5 Last Round'' (playable, 2015) *''Dead or Alive Xtreme 3 (playable, 2016) Non-''Dead or Alive appearances ''Musou ☆ Stars'' In an alternate world that relies on a miraculous spring to sustain itself. The King who could control the spring's powers suddenly perished, leaving the world in turmoil. The Queen told her daughter to summon otherworldly heroes to save their land, with Marie Rose being one of them, but the attempted summoning malfunctioned and left them scattered in different areas. Eventually, other members of this royal family are deemed eligible for the throne, dividing all the heroes into three warring factions. ''Senran Kagura: Peach Beach Splash'' Marie Rose appeared in Senran Kagura: Peach Beach Splash as one of three paid DLC characters released on March 30th, 2017 for the game and will be one of the the representing Dead or Alive along with Honoka and Ayane (the latter formerly appeared in Senran Kagura: Estival Versus). Fighting quotes *''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate'' *''Dead or Alive 5 Last Round'' Music themes The following are the music themes used for Marie Rose throughout the series. Gallery :See: Marie Rose gallery Trivia *Due to her more youthful physical appearance when compared to the other characters and her choice in wearing the , Marie Rose could be considered the loli character of the series. * Marie Rose's birthday, June 6, is the same day as the National Day of Sweden. * Surprisingly, despite her size, Marie Rose is only average in terms of speed. ** Also strange is that her holds are very high in damage, despite her low power. *In the Japanese version of Dead or Alive Xtreme 3, Marie Rose's favorite color is stated as "紺色"https://www.gamecity.ne.jp/doax3/chara_01.html (lit. "navy blue color" or "dark blue color"). However, the English version of the game, it was translated as "deep blue". * In her tag battle intro with Honoka, Marie Rose reacts with a slightly irritated expression when the latter requests a practice round. This is because in the Japanese version, Honoka requested to borrow Marie Rose's chest, acting as a pun on both their radically different bust sizes and a common Japanese saying for requesting a sparring partner, derived from Sumo Wrestling where it is believed a wrestler's power is derived from their chest due to the heart being located there. This tidbit was left out in localization due to the pun being untranslatable in the West. *In Marie Rose's Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate concepts, the lower left concepts suggest that they were reused for Honoka. * Marie Rose was voted #1 in the Dead or Alive Xtreme 3 poll. It is due to this that Marie Rose (and Honoka in #2) is featured on the cover for the PS4 and Vita release. They also have special goods in each Collector's Edition for the PS4 and Vita releases respectively. *Marie Rose shares a strong resemblance to Lucky Chloe from the ''Tekken'' series and particularly Enju Aihara from Black Bullet. **She also bears a strong resemblance to Mafuyu Orifushi from Kanojo x Kanojo x Kanojo. **She also shares some similarities to Emilie De Rochefort from the ''Tekken'' series, as they both dress in lolita attire and have similar moves. Notes and references External links *Koei Wiki: Marie Rose *Senran Kagura Wiki: Marie Rose Navigation boxes Category:Systema practitioners Category:Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate DLC characters Category:Dead or Alive 5 Last Round playable characters Category:Dead or Alive Xtreme 3 playable characters Category:Characters